The Cleveland Show (2010 film)
The Cleveland Show is an american 2010 film starring Jennifer Aniston and Jason Bateman It was released on August 16 2010 in ArcLight Hollywood and released in cinemas on August 20 2010. Plot * Scene 1 Donna Tubbs (Jennifer Aniston) who is the mother of Cleveland and then she tells Cleveland Brown and Rallo Tubbs (Jason Bateman) hang out at home for the day and then they talk about what’s right and then Donna and Cleveland Brown leave with Rallo Tubbs by getting out of the house and exercising and then he drinks water and then walks around and then they meet Cleveland Brown Jr. and Lester Krinklesac (Thomas Robinson) who are getting it down right. Scene 2 Donna and Cleveland heads to the supermarket and then they talk with Cleveland Brown Jr., Rallo and then a phone store employee (Mike Smith) from Grave Danger arrives to discuss about It and then they talk together about it. Scene 3 Donna goes to the center and then he meets Terry Waterman, Lloyd Waterman and Holt Ritcher (Bryce Wilson) who wants to talk about together and then Donna tells them good days are going on and then they go shopping to finish business. Scene 4 Donna hangs at her house and then she talks with Rallo, Cleveland Brown Jr., Lester Krinklesac, Cleveland Brown, Terry, Llyod and Holt to get it down correctly and then they talk about it from wrong and then Donna tells them see you later. Scene 5 Donna and Cleveland goes to Stoolbend High School and then they meet Cleveland Brown Jr., Tim the Bear (Patrick Wilson), Roberta Tubbs (Juliette Lewis), Ernie Krinklesac (Jeff Goldblum), Kendra (Caroline Dhavernas) and Principal Wally Farquhar (Scott Elrod) who talk about it. Scene 6 Donna tells Cleveland to wait here and then she tells Roberta, Tim, Ernie, Kendra and Wally to know about it and then they say your right and then she says see you later and then they leave together. Scene 7 Donna goes to Wally’s house and then Wally tells Donna good day today and then a press is good and then Kendra and Ernie talks about the day and then they say right and then Kendra says bye Donna and then she leaves. * Scene 8 Donna goes to the bar in Stoolbend and then Cleveland tells Tim, Lester and Holt that things went right and then they say this together and then she says your fine and then Ernie says good day today and then Ernie tells Donna I have been good today and then they go out. Scene 9 Donna and Ernie goes to Lester’s house and then Lester and Kendra tells Ernie and Donna you had a good day and then a right-hand Gang member named Minnie (Diane Sawyer) has arrived to abuse the power to Donna and then she chooses to shoot Donna and then Donna tells Diane Sawyer and Mr. Waterman to take tax away and then Federline Jones (Victor Pagan) goes to talk about making a good decision and then Donna tells Federline Jones nice time and then a group of cartel’s arrive and then Donna shoots and kills a group of cartel’s and then Minnie tries to pull the trigger and then she leaves and then she is arrested to be put on trial and then Donna says good job. Scene 10 Donna and Federline Jones goes to meet Roberta and then Roberta and Wally says it’s a good day to remember this and then they say good job today and then Peter Griffin (Todd Louiso) has a talk to know it’s negative Cast *Jennifer Aniston as Donna Tubbs. *Jason Bateman as Cleveland Brown and Rallo Tubbs. *Thomas Robinson as Cleveland Brown Jr. and Lester Krinklesac. *Bryce Wilson as Terry Waterman, Llyod Waterman and Holt Ritcher. *Patrick Wilson as Tim the Bear. *Juliette Lewis as Roberta Tubbs. *Jeff Goldblum as Ernie Krinklesac. *Caroline Dhavernas as Kendra Krinklesac. *Scott Elrod as Principal Wally Farquah. *Diane Sawyer as Minnie. *Victor Pagan as Federline Jones. *Todd Louiso as Peter Griffin. *Rebecca Naomi Jones as Sally. *